PM quotations
Here are some quotes that are relevant to project management. It is a mistake to look too far ahead. Only one link in the chain of destiny can be handled at a time. ~ Winston Churchill (Related topics: rolling wave planning or progressive elaboration) Plans are worthless. Planning is essential. ~ Dwight D. Eisenhower In NASA, we never punish error. We only punish the concealment of error. ~ Al Siepert Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed people can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has. ~ Margaret Meade If you always blame others for your mistakes, you will never improve. ~ Joy Gumz Time is the scarcest resource and unless it is managed nothing else can be managed. ~ Peter Drucker My personal philosophy is not to undertake a project unless it is manifestly important and nearly impossible. ~ Edwin Land Unengaged sponsor sinks the ship. ~ Angela Waner I am a member of a team, and I rely on the team, I defer to it and sacrifice for it, because the team, not the individual, is the ultimate champion. ~ Mia Hamm The bearing of a child takes nine months, no matter how many women are assigned. ~ Frederick P. Brooks Jr. The P in PM is as much about ‘people management’ as it is about ‘project management’. ~ Cornelius Fichtner When planning for a year, plant corn. When planning for a decade, plant trees. When planning for life, train and educate people. ~ Chinese Proverb The nice thing about teamwork is that you always have others on your side. ~ Margaret Carty Duration estimates are just that, estimates. The activities will occur in the future and there are no facts about the future. ~ David Hulett (Related topics: estimate activity durations, activity duration estimates) It's a bad plan that admits of no modification. ~ Publilius Syrus One of the true tests of leadership is the ability to recognize a problem before it becomes an emergency. ~ Arnold Glasow The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place. ~ George Bernard Shaw As you navigate through the rest of your life, be open to collaboration. Other people and other people's ideas are often better than your own. Find a group of people who challenge and inspire you, spend a lot of time with them, and it will change your life. ~ Amy Poehler Operations keeps the lights on, strategy provides a light at the end of the tunnel, but project management is the train engine that moves the organization forward. ~ Joy Gumz Management is doing things right; leadership is doing the right things. ~ Peter F. Drucker Goals are dreams with deadlines. ~ Diana Scharf Managing senior programmers is like herding cats. ~ Dave Platt Good leaders do not take on all the work themselves; neither do they take all the credit. ~ Woody Williams For more quotations on project management, see these pages on the following sites * Simplicablehttp://management.simplicable.com/management/new/101-quotations-for-project-managers * Quote Garden (teamwork)http://www.quotegarden.com/teamwork.html * Project Auditors http://www.projectauditors.com/Company/Project_Management_Quotes.php * "The 62 Most Inspiring Project Management Quotes" on InLoox * The Digital Project Manager: 130 Inspiring Project Management Quotes Category:PM resources